Stereotypes
Stereotypes are a critical component of any Polandball comic. They are the attributes each country possesses for comedic effect. These stereotypes can range from subtle to blunt, meta to deadpan, and completely non-offensive to holy-shit-2-edgy-4-me offensive. is "Poland cannot Into space". ]] Countryball Stereotypes These are stereotypes used in Polandball for specific countries. * Albaniaball: Usually wears kebab hats, and doesn't like Slavs, especially hating Serbiaball. * Argentinaball: Portrayed often as wanting to be white-skinned or European. Doesn't have good relations with UKball. * Australiaball: Shown as always wild and drinks lots of beer. He is considered to be weak (because he lost a fight against Emus). * Austriaball: Often portrayed as an experimental, possibly insane psychologist, but mostly a doctor. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball: Often is a kebab and is a dedicated kebab defender, usually hates Serbiaball. * Brazilball: Constantly in a state of laughter, specifically the laugh "HUE". Loves coffee. * Bulgariaball: Created yogurt and always wants to defend yogurt, his food. * Canadaball: Portrayed in a friendly and sometimes gentle state, only occasionally stepping out of this demeanor. A common vocabulary word is "eh". Can also be obsessed with clubbing seals. He always apologizes for everything he does. * Chinaball: Portrayed as Maoist, oversized, smoggy, wise, and aggressively claiming neighboring territories. * DR Congoball: Portrayed as a doctor, due to its' full name Democratic Republic (DR) of Congo. * Croatiaball: Sometimes portrayed as having a bitter hatred for Serbiaball. * Cubaball: Portrayed as a very Communist state. * Cyprusball: Almost always is split in half/disputed and usually hates Turkeyball. * Czechiaball: Loves beer, slav, and space. Has very good relations with Slovakiaball. * Denmarkball: Loves very much lego, as he was the inventor. * Ecuadorball: Always subject to volcanic and tectonic activity. * Eritreaball: Considered to be "the North Koreaball of Africa". * Estoniaball: Often portrayed as wanting to become Nordic instead of Baltic, and in love with Finlandball (largely for this reason). * Ethiopiaball: The only African country to not become colonized by Europeans, and doesn't like his evil brother and kebab. * Finlandball: Portrayed as drunk, depressed, and overall in a very dark and deadly atmosphere. Occasionally has more silly attributes involving Nokia phones and similar technologies. * Franceball: Often portrayed as snobby over its culture (or anything else, really). A common stereotype is that it surrenders easily to others, even in common and non-violent ordeals. Loves his bread, the baguette. Also likes to protest all the time. * Germanyball: Portrayed often as a hard and enjoyable worker, and often intent on establishing a fourth reich. Keeps bringing up Greeceball's debts. He never laughs and is always serious and straightforward. * Greeceball: Constantly debt-ridden, often due to German bonds. This is often portrayed as due to recklessly lavish spending on things like race cars, or simply burning it. * Italyball: Portrayed often as corrupt. Is always late for work. * Japanball: Often portrayed as "Kawaii", or in a state of lament over his dead empire. Likes to take pictures of other countries, especially landmarks. * Latviaball: Often portrayed as it is in classic Latvian Jokes, i.e. "cannot into potato", "deported to gulag", "working hard". Also portrayed as a former Nazi that occasionally breaks out into pro-Nazi sentiments. * Mexicoball: Often portrayed as attempting to break into USAball's land, often via fence-jumping. * NepalRawr: Mostly portrayed as a fierce monster due to its flag shape, but actually has a soft and tender heart and loves the nature. * Nigeriaball: Scams people on the internet with variations on the "Nigerian Prince Scam". * Norwayball: Shown as rich and owning many things such as race cars, because of its' #1 HDI and AAA investment rate. * Philippinesball: Like many other countries surrounding the Far East, Philippinesball is portrayed as hating the countries surrounding it. What makes him unique in this way is how childishly butthurt it gets in reaction. He also does this to himself very often. * Polandball: "Cannot into space". The most central core of the Polandball meme, as well as the most popular way it is portrayed, is that he is always a low-class nation and a failure. Often also portrayed as a plumber, which is based off the stereotype of Polish immigrants. * Portugalball: Portrayed as a sailor, and very occasionally as Germanyball's beach towel. * Romaniaball: Portayed as wanting to remove gypsies and Hungaryball. * Russiaball: There are a variety of stereotypes commonly associated with him. Among these are being very dark and deadly, in a constantly drunk state, against homosex, being able to "into space", and constantly invading other nations. Don't forget the vodka! * Serbiaball: Often portrayed as a bare stereotype of "REMOVE KEBAB". This means wanting to murder neighbors that are Islamic, mainly Bosnia and Herzegovinaball and Turkeyball. * South Koreaball: Portrayed as being a massive fan of K-pop and StarCraft, and has a fear of mechanical fans. * Spainball: Portrayed often as in distress from separatism. * Swedenball: "Börk" being a common phrase (see: Terminology). Owns IKEA. * Switzerlandball: Often portrayed as a doctor, due to the cross on his skin. Also often portrayed as rich from the reception of Nazi-obtained money/other possibly illegal money. * Ukraineball: Portrayed as a very fast thief of pigs. This especially enrages his neighbors Belarusball and Polandball. Also, they're kinda going through a thing right now with Russiaball. We'll see how that plays out. * UKball: Portrayed often in an overly fancy style, and carrying a dead empire. * USAball: There are many stereotypes often attributed to the him. Amongst these usually involve being fat, being ignorant of other countries, and being bossy (in both cool and arrogant ways). * Vietnamball: Portrayed as having a bitter hatred of Chinaball and being Communist. * Zimbabweball: Always in a constant state of deflation and poverty, and prices thing way too high. Category:Elements Category:Terminology